Justin y kendo
by Metanox
Summary: esta es la historia de como justin, el lucario, llego a la ciudad Hatsu y como conoció al que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, kendo el Zoroark. en los capítulos siguientes se relataran todas sus aventuras que sufrirán en esta loca ciudad de fantasía.
1. la historia de justin

**La historia de Justin**

**Todo comienza una cálida mañana en el refugio para pokemon de la Dra. Madi, cuando recibe una visita de su amigo leo.****  
****-¡hola madi! ¿Cómo estás? (leo, entrando con una mochila)****  
****-¡hola leo! Estoy bien gracias por preguntar (Madi)****  
****La mochila comenzó a moverse.****  
****-¿Qué hay en la mochila? (madi)****  
****Leo la abrió y madi vio a un pequeño Riolu dormido en ella.****  
****-encontré a este Riolu en el bosque cerca de mi casa, estaba escondido y asustado y pensé en traértelo, lo llame Justin (leo)****  
****-gracias leo me ocupare de él (madi)****  
****Leo se fue y madi llevo al Riolu a dentro para examinar que no estuviera lastimado, durante el examen, madi, noto que el Riolu carecía de los picos en su pecho y sus patas.****  
****-bueno pequeñín pareces estar bien (madi)****  
****-uh ah! (Riolu, bostezando)****  
****Madi tomo al Riolu y lo llevo a una sala de juegos llena de pokemon. Sentó a Riolu junto a Zorua.****  
****-ahora has unos nuevos amigos (madi)****  
****Zorua miro a Justin con desprecio.****  
****-hola me llamo Justin y soy nuevo aquí (Justin)****  
****-yo soy kendo y soy un Zorua (kendo)****  
****-¿Qué hacen aquí para divertirse? (Justin)****  
****-pues podemos jugar en el tobogán o usar las pelotas… (Kendo)****  
****-¡ay! Que aburrido, ¡ya se! Porque no salimos, apuesto que esta ciudad es muy interesante (Justin)****  
****Justin fue hacia una ventana y trato de abrirla.****  
****-¡Justin basta! La Dra. Madi se enojara mucho (kendo)****  
****-tranquilo ella no lo sabrá (Justin, abriendo la ventana)****  
****-¿te animas a tener una aventura? (Justin)****  
****-… ¡está bien! … creo (kendo)****  
****entonces Justin y kendo salieron por la ventana y se encaminaron hacia la ciudad, mientras caminaban vieron una batalla pokemon,****  
****Esto llamo la atención de Justin pero a kendo no le gusto para nada. Mientras tanto, a unas calles no muy lejos de allí se estaba cometiendo un delito.****  
****-¡alto o tendré que disparar! (policía)****  
****El delincuente corrió hacia la batalla para confundirse con la multitud pero Justin lo noto así que trato de golpearlo pero este lo patio hasta la pared y lo amenazo con un arma kendo, al ver esto, uso todas sus fuerzas y encerró al delincuente en una ilusión aturdiéndolo; Justin se levanto y tomando su oportunidad corrió hasta el, cargando su puño con una energía morada, golpeo al sujeto derribándolo los espectadores estaban asombrados por lo que había sucedido cuando el policía llego les agradeció su ayuda.****  
****Justin le encanto haberse convertido en héroe.****  
****Esa tarde Justin y kendo estaban regresando al refugio, mientras conversaban y se reían de su día, se habían vuelto grandes amigos y con el paso del tiempo crecieron y se fortalecieron hasta evolucionar en; Lucario y Zoroark.****  
****Una noche, Justin estaba en el jardín trasero disfrutando de un bocadillo nocturno cuando presintió una fuerza psíquica que se acercaba a él, Justin se levanto rápidamente y se preparo para pelear y de repente aparece una Mew que choca con él. Al ver a Justin, Mew, se esconde detrás de él puesto que la estaban persiguiendo.******

**Justin llevo a Mew adentro y le mostro a la Dra. Madi, ella examino al Mew que estaba un poco las timada pero se recuperaría en la mañana. Justin se quedo un poco con esta Mew que despertó en la noche y le pregunto:****  
****-¿de quién huías? (Justin)****  
****Mew no respondió.****  
****-quiero ayudarte pero si no me dices nada, nada podre hacer (Justin)****  
****-…un… Lucario me estaba persiguiendo (Mew)****  
****-¿Por qué? (Justin)****  
****-no lo sé, pero sé que me está buscando, tengo miedo (Mew, recostándose en la cama)****  
****-… ¿por qué no te quedas aquí?, este es un refugio para pokemon heridos o que solo necesitan un hogar aquí estarás a salvo te lo prometo (Justin)****  
****Mew miro a Justin y sintió que podía confiar en él así que lo abraso y le agradeció.****  
****A la mañana siguiente Justin le mostro a Mew su nuevo hogar y le presento a su kendo.****  
****-el es mi amigo kendo, es un poco elocuente pero ya te acostumbraras (Justin, susurrándole al oído)****  
****-hola Justin ¿Quién es tu "amiga"? ¡Jeje! (Kendo, con expresión burlona)****  
****-ella es… ¡oh! Lo siento pero no se tu nombre (Justin)****  
****-no tengo nombre (Mew)****  
****-tienes que tener uno (kendo)****  
****-ya sé qué tal si te llamas Mewly (Justin)****  
****-¡es hermoso! Me encanta, creo que me gustara vivir aquí (Mewly, mirando a Justin)****  
****Justin se sonroja y kendo se burla.******

**FIN**


	2. velu, la fanatica fan

**Velu, la fanática fan **

**Un día, Justin y Mewly estaban en la heladería disfrutando de unos helados cuando asaltan el banco de ciudad Hatsu, los ladrones escaparon por la calle de la heladería en donde Justin no tardo en detenerlos, mientras Justin peleaba con los ladrones, una niña estaba observándolo detenidamente. Los ladrones quedaron inconscientes en la calle y la policía le agradeció a Justin y él trato de volver a su helado pero la chica sé le acerco y le dijo:**

**-¡guau! Eres increíble (chica)**

**Justin le sonríe y le da la mano, trata de volver a su helado pero la chica siguió hablándole:**

**-¡me encanto! como levantaste a uno y lo arrojaste sobre el otro eso fue increíble (Justin)**

**Justin sé estaba inquietando así que le dijo a Mewly que mejor sé fueran así se levantaron pero la chica los siguió Justin sé estaba impacientando entonces Justin sé voltea y le gruñe a la chica, ella saca un micrófono y sé lo coloca en la boca a lo que Justin responde:**

**-¡oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? (Justin)**

**-… ¡puedo hablar! (Justin)**

**-eso es gracias a mi traductor universal con el puedo entenderte, ¡increíble!, ¡¿quieres ser mi amigo?! ¡Me llamo Velu! ¡Di que si! (Velu)**

**-¿Ahhhh? ¡Mewly! ¡Ya vámonos! (Justin)**

**Mewly sé teletransporta con Justin al refugio y Velu sé queda hablando sola.**

**-¡Wow! Debo saber más sobre ese Lucario ¡lo necesito! (Velu)**

**En el refugio Mewly y Justin sé sentían aliviados de haber escapado de esa extraña chica, Justin sé saca el traductor y lo guarda en su bolcillo.**

**A la mañana siguiente Justin sé despertó tranquilamente con excepción de que a su derecha estaba nada más y nada menos que Velu.**

**-¡Ahhhhhhhh! (Justin, saltando de la cama)**

**-me encanta como duermes, te ves tan calmado (Velu)**

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?! (Justin)**

**-por la puerta del frente, tienen que mejorar la seguridad del refugio ó cualquier loco podría entrar jeje jejé (Velu)**

**-Grrrrrrr… (Justin, parándose)**

**En el desayuno Velu le sirvió un tazón de cereal, una naranja cortada y un vaso de leche.**

**-¡deja de hacer todo por mi! Y ya ¡lárgate! (Justin)**

**-¡no puedo estar lejos de ti! (Velu)**

**Mewly y kendo entran al comedor y ven a Justin sentado junto a Velu, kendo al ver a Velu sé enamora rápidamente de ella,**** sé**** sentó cerca de ella pero Velu tenía toda su atención en Justin.**

**-oye ¿Quién es tu amiga? (kendo)**

**-es Velu y ya estaba por irse ¿cierto Velu? (Justin)**

**-tus dientes son como hermosas perlas (Velu)**

**-¡ya fue suficiente! (Justin)**

**Justin saca sus garras pero Mewly lo detiene antes de que hiciera una locura kendo aprovecha el momento para ver a Velu. Ella voltea a ver a kendo y le abre la boca y le coloca otro micrófono.**

**-¡ahora habla! (Velu)**

**-…hola, ¡Wow puedo habla humano! ¡Genial! (kendo) **

**-oye Velu, ¿hace cuanto vives en Hatsu? (kendo)**

**-no soy de aquí vine a turistear, yo soy de Okinawa mi padre tiene una compañía de celulares que envía al occidente (Velu)**

**-¡en serio! (kendo)**

**-la verdad no pensé en venir aquí, ya que dicen que en**** está**** ciudad ocurren sucesos muy extraños, pero he estado aquí 2 días y no ha pasado nada (Velu)**

**-jeje solo espera (kendo)**

**Justin regresa y le dice a Velu que ya es momento de irse, Velu se retira y promete volver el otro día.**

**Kendo decide prepararse para la visita de Velu.**

**Al día siguiente kendo estaba en la puerta de la entrada esperando a Velu pero ella nunca llego y kendo sé preocupo mucho entonces fue a buscar a Justin y Mewly. Juntos fueron al hotel más elegante de la ciudad y descubrieron al padre de Velu hablando con un policía. Resulta que Velu nunca llego ha casa.**

**-¡oh no! ¿Alguien la habrá secuestrado? (kendo)**

**-mejor para mi (Justin, retirándose)**

**-¡Justin! ¡Tenemos que buscar ha Velu, su padre está muy preocupado (Mewly)**

**-ah… está bien (Justin, frunciendo el seño)**

**Justin uso su aura para rastrear a Velu, y descubrió algo interesante, Velu estaba bajo sus pies así que bajaron por una alcantarilla, la buscaron con el aura de Justin como guía. Descubren una pared falsa que conduce a un laberinto cavernoso; recorren las temibles cuevas y sé topan con unas enormes y pesadas cortinas al abrirlas vieron miles de estatuas disecadas de pokemon y humanos.**

**-¿serán reales? (Mewly)**

**-claro que no tranquila (Justin, observando las estatuas)**

**De pronto de la nada sale un hombre enmascarado y los ataca con unas tijeras, casi le corta una oreja a Justin pero la esquiva y contraataca con una patada en las costillas, el hombre retrocedió y comenzó a correr entre las estatuas Justin y kendo lo siguieron pero era muy difícil perseguirlo sin tropezar con una estatua entonces Mewly las levanta dejando al descubierto al atacante, para evitar que escapara kendo lo encerró en una ilusión de cristal y Justin lo noqueo con una aura-esfera**

**Mientras Justin y kendo amarraban al loco, Mewly buscaba a Velu y la encontró en un baúl amarrada con cinta de aislar de pies a cabeza.**

**Resulta que ese hombre era un taxidermista llamado Raper que sufrió un desquiciamiento y comenzó a disecar personas y pokemon y estaba por añadir a Velu a su colección afortunadamente todo término bien aunque Velu sigue visitando el refugio, cada vez que viene a Hatsu, para estar con Justin y kendo continua enamorado de ella aunque ella no note que exista. **

**FIN**


	3. la pica

_**La "Pica**__**"**_

**Una noche de tormenta la Dra. Madi regresaba muy tarde al refugio después de ir a visitar a su amigo leo, mientras caminaba por la ciudad escucho un grito de dolor que provenía de los arbustos así que los reviso y encontró a un pequeño buizel revolcándose en el piso por un fuerte dolor estomacal. De inmediato madi lo cubrió con su bata y corrió a toda velocidad hasta el refugio.**

**Ya era muy tarde y todos lo pokemon ya sé habían ido a dormir excepto kendo que estaba tomando un enorme vaso de leche en eso entra madi rápidamente y lleva al buizel a la sala de emergencias, kendo la ve y la sigue, la Dra. Madi acostó a buizel en una camilla éste seguía quejándose de su dolor.**

**-no te preocupes, con esto te sentirás mejor (madi)**

**Madi le da unas píldoras, buizel trata de calmarse un poco en eso entra kendo y la Dra. Madi le pide:**

**-¡kendo!, que bueno que estas aquí, ¿podrías hacerle compañía mientras hago una llamada? (madi)**

**Kendo asiente con la cabeza y madi sale de la habitación, kendo sé le acerca a buizel y lo mira, tenía muchas cicatrices en todo su abdomen y los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiese estado llorando.**

**-¿vienes de una pelea? (kendo)**

**-claro que no, no soy buen peleador (buizel)**

**-¿Cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo kendo (kendo)**

**-… Lenz me llamo Lenz (Lenz)**

**-muy bien ahora solo respóndeme ¿Por qué te abandonaron? (kendo)**

**-¡ ¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes…? (Lenz)**

**-estas tan flaco porque no has comido bien hace días, tu olor a basura es porque has dormido en los callejones y por tus ojos has estado llorando hace poco (kendo)**

**-¡baya que perspicaz eres! (Lenz, sarcástico)**

**-¿acaso tu dueño te dejo? (kendo)**

**Buizel no hablo y se dio vuelta, entonces kendo le dice:**

**-lo siento, no quise ser descortés, si no quieres hablar de tus problemas lo entiendo, pero deberías hacerlo (kendo)**

**Lenz no hablo solo sé movía poco.**

**-vamos, no me des la espalda (kendo, acercándose a Lenz)**

**Kendo sé acerca y sé da cuenta de que estaba convulsionando, corre a buscar a madi quien estaba hablando con un amigo oficial sobre un buizel perdido, kendo la trae devuelta justo a tiempo Lenz sé desmayo luego de las convulsiones, kendo decide ayudarlo pero para ello debe saber más sobre él. Entonces trata de despertarlo, Lenz despierta más triste de lo que estaba.**

**-Lenz, estas bien ahora tranquilo (kendo)**

**-¡kendo! ¡Kendo ayúdame! (Lenz asustado)**

**-¡¿Qué pasa te duele algo?! (kendo)**

**-No, ¡no puedo ver! ¡Estoy ciego! ¡¿Por qué?! (Lenz)**

**Esto sé estaba complicando demasiado, lo que sea que Lenz tuviera lo estaba matando rápido así que fue con Justin para pedirle su traductor.**

**Despierta a Justin que estaba profundamente dormido.**

**-¡ahrr! ¿Qué quieres kendo? Son las 2 de la mañana (Justin)**

**-necesito tu traductor es importante (kendo)**

**Justin le da el dispositivo y sé vuelve a dormir. Kendo toma el teléfono y con el traductor llama a leo, para que encuentre al dueño de Lenz pero leo le dijo que para encontrar a una persona necesitaba una pertenencia de ella entonces el plan de kendo sé arruinó, si quería ayuda a Lenz necesitaba más información así que fue a hablar con Lenz sobre su misterioso dueño.**

**Al entrar a la habitación de Lenz este grito:**

**-¡¿Quién está ahí?! (Lenz)**

**-soy yo kendo, necesito saber más de tu dueño solo así podremos curarte (kendo)**

**-espera sentado (Lenz)**

**-no seas idiota, sé que no quieres verlo pero también sé que no quieres morir (kendo)**

**-déjame solo (Lenz)**

**Kendo sé queda mirando a Lenz y nota que tiene unas marcas en su cuello entonces sale de la habitación y del refugio, va al lugar donde madi encontró a Lenz vio que había un enorme agujero de tierra y una cuantas raíces y hojas mordidas.**

**-¡lo tengo! (kendo)**

**Kendo regresa al refugio y le dice a la Dra. Madi que le revise el estomago. Madi obedece y sé sorprende al ver que el estomago de Lenz estaba lleno de tierra, papeles, piedras, monedas pero sobre todo tierra. Madi tuvo que hacerle un lavado estomacal y después de la cirugía Lenz despertó mucho mejor e incluso podía ver.**

**-¿Qué paso? (Lenz)**

**-¡limpiamos tu estomago!, toda la basura que comiste te causo esos problemas (kendo)**

**-oh-hu… gracias (Lenz)**

**-¿Por qué comiste todo eso? ¿Acaso querías suicidarte o qué? (kendo)**

**-… no lo puedo evitar… simplemente no puedo evitarlo… yo… tengo el síndrome de pica y es por eso que noray me abandono, ya no quería un pokemon que sé enferma del estomago todos los días además gastaba mucho dinero en mis remedios así que hace una semana el me adormeció y me trajo a esta ciudad desperté justo a tiempo para ver como el sé alejaba de mi (Lenz)**

**Kendo escucho con tristeza a Lenz y le puso su hombro para llorar pero Lenz le dijo:**

**-ya llore suficiente, debo acostumbrarme a estar solo desde ahora, gracias por salvarme kendo (Lenz)**

**-no tienes por qué estar solo (kendo, sonriendo)**

**Al amanecer kendo armo una segunda cama en su cuarto ya que ahora Lenz sé quedaría en el refugio y con la ayuda de kendo y madi dejara **

_**La "Pica"**_

**FIN**


	4. el heroe caido y el nuevo heroe

**El héroe caído y el nuevo héroe**

**Una hermosa mañana de verano Justin, kendo y Mewly estaban en el parque deslizándose desde una colina.**

**-¡sí! (Kendo, deslizándose)**

**-¡Eh! (Justin y Mewly, deslizándose)**

**Los tres estaban divirtiéndose mucho hasta que una explosión llama su atención.**

**-tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo está pasando (kendo)**

**Los tres fueron a ver y se toparon con un tumulto de ciudadanos gritando como locos.**

**-¡sí! Efectivamente pasa algo malo (kendo)**

**-pues es hora de averiguar qué es y detenerlo (Justin)  
-¡Mewly! ve por la Dra. Madi, puede que allá heridos (Justin)**

**-¡en seguida vuelvo! (Mewly)**

**Entonces Justin y kendo corrieron hasta el centro de la ciudad para toparse cara a cara con el problema de la ciudad. Al llegar una onda sónica casi lo manda a volara a la luna, tras el polvo y los escombros Justin pudo divisar al causante de toda la destrucción, un hombre con una especie de bozal en su rostro.**

**-¡oye tú! ¿Quién rayos eres? (Justin)**

**El hombre volteo y se pudo divisar en su cara una especie de bozal con el cual genero un fuerte aullido sónico que impulso a Justin y kendo contra un autobús, Justin y kendo trataron de reponerse del fuerte impacto y el hombre seguía destruyendo la ciudad. En eso aparecen Madi y Mewly.**

**-¡chicos no puedes vencerlo! (Mewly)**

**-¡gracias por darnos ánimos! ****(Kendo)**

**-no, me refiero a que él es muy poderoso, él es sónico (Mewly)  
-el legendario héroe de Hatsu, ¿Qué le paso? (kendo)**

**Sónico lanza un fuerte grito contra los 3 pokemon pero Mewly los protege con un escudo.**

**-¡ya no perdamos más tiempo! ¡A pelear! (Justin)**

**Justin corrió esquivando los ataques de sónico pero aun así no pudo acercársele, kendo trato de ayudar con una nueva habilidad "****El miedo****"**

**Kendo junto sus manos y lanzó una onda expansiva contra sónico que logro aturdirlo lo suficiente como para que Mewly lo atrapara con su telequinesis y aprovechando la oportunidad para intentarlo otra vez, Justin corrió nuevamente contra sónico con sus garras de acero. Sónico se estaba enfadando y creó una onda sónica que lastimo a Mewly y kendo pero Justin uso su aura para protegerse y corto el bozal de sónico dejando escapar todo su poder, un enorme aullido se escucho por toda la ciudad casi destruyendo todos los edificios de ésta, sónico no soporto el dolor y apunto su boca contra el suelo y despego por los aires hasta perderse de vista.**

**-¿volverá? (Justin)**

**-no lo sé (Mewly)**

**-¡ah… ¿Por qué esta gente nos está mirando?! (Kendo)**

**Un grupo de personas rodearon a Mewly, Justin y kendo y los levantaron y dijeron:**

**-¡son nuestros héroes! ¡HURRA! (Multitud)**

**-¡¿héroes?! (Mewly y Justin)**

**-¡genial! (kendo)**

**La ciudad aclamo a los tres pokemon y esa noche kendo y Justin estaban viendo las noticias sobre la pelea contra sónico.**

**-¡qué te parece Justin ahora somos héroes! (kendo, saltando en el sofá)**

**-¡tranquilo amigo! Estoy seguro de que esto será pasajero (Justin)**

**Mewly aparece y se veía preocupada.**

**-¿te pasa algo Mewly? (Justin)**

**-… estaba pensando… ¿Por qué el héroe de la ciudad, que desapareció hace 9 años, regresa a destruirla? (Mewly)**

**-m… bueno en 9 años pueden pasar muchas cosas Mewly, no te preocupes yo te protegeré (Justin, tomando su mano)**

**Mientras Justin y Mewly se miraban, kendo se estaba burlando lanzando unos besos al aire, Justin se enoja, salta sobre él en el sofá y ambos caen al suelo y Mewly se ríe.**

**FIN**


	5. morir lo cambia todo

**Morir lo cambia todo**

**Una noche en el refugio pokemon de Hatsu, kendo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto pero Lenz no podía dormir sentía un insaciable apetito de comer "metal", ya que como recordaran Lenz sufre del extraño síndrome de pica. Las horas pasaban y su apetito crecía y crecía Hasta que ya no resistió y fue cuidadosamente a la cocina para comerse los cubiertos pero no encontró ninguno, alrededor de las 4:00 am estaba exhausto y su estomago rugía con fuerza Hasta que vio en el piso de la cocina un clavo, sé veía delicioso así que sé lo comió enseguida y volvió a la cama.**

**A la mañana siguiente kendo y Lenz estaban desayunando muy temprano, porque iban a ir al hospital para chequear a Lenz, el cual no sé sentía muy bien.**

**-Lenz, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has hecho un gran esfuerzo en combatir tu enfermedad (kendo)  
-gracias kendo… yo… yo (Lenz, a punto de desmayarse)**

**De pronto Lenz sé desmaya en la mesa y kendo sé preocupa así que llama a la Dra. Madi quien lo lleva al hospital. En la sala de espera kendo sé estaba impacientando y en eso llegan Justin y Mewly para apoyarlo.**

**-vinimos en cuanto pudimos, ¿Cómo estás? (Mewly)**

**-preocupado, no me han dicho nada (kendo)**

**-tranquilo amigo, todo saldrá bien (Justin, sentándose junto a él)**

**Entonces un doctor aparece con la Dra. Madi y le dan la noticia kendo.**

**-… kendo lamento decirte que… Lenz a muerto (madi)**

**Kendo quedo sin palabras.**

**-… ¿Por qué? (Justin)**

**-según el examen, tuvo una hemorragia estomacal severa y encontramos un clavo incrustado en su intestino grueso (doctor)**

**-… ¿un clavo? (kendo, temblando)**

**Todos estaban muy tristes por lo sucedido y entre todo kendo era el más afectado, pues no dijo una palabra camino al refugio.**

**A la mañana siguiente estaba lloviendo y kendo desarmo la cama de Lenz, seguía muy triste y no hablaba con nadie en el refugio, así que Justin pensó en hacer algo por él. Esa noche cuando todos estaban cenando kendo término antes y sé fue a su cuarto en donde Justin lo sorprendió con un regalo.**

**-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? (kendo)**

**-trato de animarte con esto… (Justin, entregándole un regalo)**

**Kendo lo abre y sonríe al ver que era un libro de medicina de su doctor favorito. Justin al ver la sonrisa de kendo sé alivia y dice:**

**-sé que has estado mal por lo de Lenz pero… (Justin)**

**Justin deja de hablar al ver que kendo lo miraba con una sonrisa fingida y una mirada melancólica.**

**-… Justin… me voy (kendo, muy dolido)**

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas? (Justin, desconcertado)**

**- que, me voy de refugio, de la ciudad y nunca volver (kendo)**

**-… pero… pero… mm… no hagas esto vas a arruinar tu vida solo porque te culpas ¡por una muerte sin sentido! (Justin)**

**-¡ yo prometí ayudarlo! ¡El confiaba en mí, ella me necesitaba y yo le falle! (kendo)**

**-¿ella? ¿Dijiste ella?,…esto no es por Lenz esto es por tu madre ¿cierto? (Justin)**

**-¡CALLATE! (Kendo, furioso)**

**-¡sigues castigándote por lo que le paso! ¡¿Cuándo vas a olvidarlo?! (Justin)**

**-… lo siento Justin… pero yo… no soy tan fuerte como tu… me voy (kendo)**

**Kendo tomo su mochila y sé fue de refugio, topándose con Mewly en la entrada, cuando ella lo vio noto que estaba llorando así que fue a hablar con Justin.**

**-¿Qué sucede con kendo? ¿Por qué lloraba? (Mewly)**

**-kendo sé va de la ciudad (Justin, deprimido)**

**-¡que! ¿Por qué? (Mewly)**

**-… ¡porque es un tonto sentimental!, me voy dormir (Justin, yéndose)**

**-pero… (Mewly, confundida)**

**Mewly quedo muy desconcertada y cuando fue buscar a kendo este ya no estaba a la vista, se encontraba caminando por la calle central pensando en lo doloroso que es dejar su hogar y a su familia.**

**-****¿Por qué solo nos tardamos un minuto en decir hola, y toda una vida en decir adiós? (kendo)**

**FIN**


End file.
